Henry Gally Knight
Henry Gally Knight (2 December 1786 - 9 February 1846) was an English poet and prose writer. Life Knight was the only son of Henry Gally Knight of Langold Hall, barrister of Yorkshire, by his wife Selina, daughter of William Fitzherbert of Tissington, Derbyshire. His grandfather, John Gally (who assumed the additional name of Knight), was M.P. for Aldborough and Boroughbridge, and a son of classical scholar Henry Gally, D.D.Wroth, 253. Knight was educated at Eton College, and apparently at Trinity College, Cambridge, though his name does not appear in the list of graduates. In 1810 and 1811 he travelled in Spain, Sicily, Greece, Egypt, and Palestine, in company with the Hon. Frederick North and Mr. Fazakerly. His first publications were in verse, being ‘Ilderim, a Syrian Tale,’ 1816, 8vo; ‘Phrosyne, a Grecian Tale:’ ‘Alashtar, an Arabian Tale,’ London, 1817, 8vo; ‘Eastern Sketches, in verse,’ 3rd edit. London, 1830, 8vo. Knight turned from poetry to architecture. In May 1831 he landed at Dieppe, and during the year examined the buildings and libraries of Normandy. After his return to England he published An Architectural Tour in Normandy, London, 1836, 12mo (French translation by M. A. Campion, Caen, 1838, 8vo). In August 1836 he started for Messina, and afterwards published The Normans in Sicily, London, 1838, 12mo (French translation by M. A. Campion, Caen, 1839, 8vo; German translation, ed. C. R. Lepsius, Leipzig, 1841, 8vo), and Saracenic and Norman Remains to illustrate the “Normans in Sicily,” London 1840, fol. He was assisted in his studies by professional architects: in Normandy by Richard Hussey, in Sicily by George Moore. In 1842–1844 he published The Ecclesiastical Architecture of Italy: From Constantine to the 15th Century (2 vols., London, fol.), with 81 litho-chromatic plates by Owen Jones. Knight was also the author of some minor works. Knight succeeded to the family estates on his father's death in 1808. He was a kind landlord, and on 19 October 1841 was presented by his tenants with his portrait, painted at a cost of 250 guineas. He married in 1828 Henrietta, third daughter of Anthony Hardolph Eyre of Grove, Nottinghamshire, but had no issue. He held the office of deputy-lieutenant of Nottinghamshire, and was a member of the commission for the advancement of the fine arts.Wroth, 254. He was elected M.P. for Aldborough (between 1824 and 1828?); for Malton in 1830; for North Nottinghamshire in 1835 and in 1837. In parliament Knight was a fluent but infrequent speaker. The last seat he held from 1837 till his 1846 death, which took place in Lower Grosvenor Street, London. He was buried in Firbeck Church, Yorkshire, on 17 February 1846. By his will he directed that his Langold estate should be sold for the benefit of some friends. His other estates at Firbeck, Kirton, and Warsop were left to his widow for her life; the Firbeck estate and mansion were to go after her death to the ecclesiastical commissioners for charitable uses. Some manuscripts relating to Knight's tour in 1810–11 remained in the hands of his family. Writing Byron (whose ‘Giaour’ was published in May 1813) bestowed praise on some of Knight's oriental verses,Moore, Life of Byron, under 4 Dec. 1813, p. 218, in one-vol. ed. 1846; cf. ib. p. 245. though he does not seem to have relished Ilderim.Byron, Works, "Versicles:" "I tried at “Ilderim”—Ahem!" Publications Poetry *''Iberia's Crisis: A fragment of an epic poem''. 1809.Henry Gally Knight (1786-1846), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, July 28, 2016. Noradin, or the lamps of fate: a dramatic poem. 1809. *''Ilderim: A Syrian Tale, in four cantos. London: John Murray, 1816; Philadelphia: M. Thomas, 1816. *''Phroysne: A Grecian tale / Alashtar: An Arabian tale. London: John Murray, 1817. *''Eastern Sketches: In verse''. London: John Murray, 1819, 1830. Play *''Hannibal in Bithynia: A play''. London: John Murray, 1839. Non-fiction *''Foreign and Domestic View of the Catholic Question''. London: J. Ridgway, 1828. *''A Letter Addressed to the Earl of Aberdeen''. London: J. Ridgway, 1829. *''An Architectural Tour in Normandy; with some remarks on Norman architecture''. London: John Murray, 1836. *''The Normans in Sicily: Being a sequel to 'An architectural tour of Normandy'.'' London: John Murray, 1838. *''Saracenic and Norman Remains: To illustrate 'The Normans in Sicily'.'' London: John Murray, 1840. *''The Ecclesiastical Architecture of Italy: Rrom the time of Constantine to the fifteenth century''. (2 volumes), London: Henry Bohm. Volume I, 1842; Volume II, 1844. Except where noted, bibliographica information courtesy WorldCat.Search ressults = au:Henry Gally Knight, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 28, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 28, 2016. External links ;About *Gally Knight, Henry in History of Parliament Online, 1790-1820 *Gally Knight, Henry in History of Parliament Online, 1820-1832 * Knight, Henry Gally